


In which Marius reflects on the death that seems to surround him

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, this literally sucks and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: It was as if death himself had made it his mission to take everyone Marius had ever cared for before Marius could finally die himself





	In which Marius reflects on the death that seems to surround him

Marius Pontmercy had been to more funerals than he ever cared to count. It was as if death himself had made it his mission to take everyone Marius had ever cared for before Marius could finally die himself.  

 

The first funeral was when Marius was five, when his parents had died. 

 

It was a car crash, they had gone too one of his father parties, a drunk driver hit the taxi they were taking on their way home. 

 

His grandfather didn’t let him cry at the funeral. 

 

_ “Real men mustn’t cry Marius, it shows they are weak”   _ his grandfather had said. 

 

The second funeral Marius attended was Courfeyrac’s, a protest had gone wrong, Courfeyrac had stepped in front of a young girl. 

 

Courfeyrac was twenty-four.

 

Marius cried for months. 

 

Courfeyrac was the first light Marius had in his life since his parents had died, he had shown Marius that it was okay to feel things, that it was okay to do things he wanted to.

 

Marius had felt loved when he was with Courfeyrac. 

 

The third one Marius attended was his grandfather’s. He had passed in his sleep. 

 

Marius didn’t want to go. 

 

Marius _ wouldn’t _ go. 

 

Marius went, he was the last to show up and the first to leave. 

 

Then it was Jean Valjean. 

 

Then Jehan Prouvaire. 

 

Then Bahorel. 

 

Then Grantaire. 

 

Then Enjolras. 

 

The list got longer, it went on and on. 

 

The last funeral Marius attended, he was the one is the casket.  

  
  



End file.
